


Sing about your feelings?

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Series: Spones Crack AU [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Werewolf!Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: Leonard had acted weird all day so Jim is determined to find out what is going on.





	Sing about your feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of our wonderful Crack AU. I have so much fun with this AU (tho I'm normally a total angst type xD)

A wicked grin spread on Jim’s face when he saw Leonard sit on one of the benches on the school ground, hunched over a big book. He used his werewolf abilities to be extra quiet and sneaked up on him. “Spock is upset with you,” he said, coming from behind.  
Leonard startled in the most adorable way and his biology book fell down to the ground. Jim couldn’t contain his loud laughter. “You are even jumpier than usual.” With a smooth movement Jim jumped over the back of the bench and landed right next to Leonard.   
  
After Leonard had picked up his book he looked completely shocked at Jim. “Spock is upset with me?”   
“Nah, he didn’t say it directly but I could see it. You avoided him today, and he looked like a kicked puppy.” Leonard was agitated, Jim could see and smell it. Something was going on. Maybe something happened between them and no one had felt obliged to tell him about it. What great friends he had. Spock and Leonard were the only interesting thing that happened at this school - except basketball, and the dancing, and the singing numbers. Okay, a lot of great stuff happened here but Leonard and Spock were the most important and Jim loved to be informed about every little detail. So he had to poke.  
  
“What happened between you two?”  
“What? Nothing!” Leonard exclaimed immediately, too fast not to be suspicious.   
“So why didn’t you sit next to him in class then?” Jim could smell that something wasn’t right. “Why did you try to avoid him all day? What did Spock say?”   
“He said nothing! It’s not him!”   
  
Right in this second three fellow students danced past them, singing, “ _It’s not him. How could it be him? It’s me, it’s me. I kissed another boy._ ” and Jim could only sit there with an open mouth. “You kissed someone else?” he managed to ask finally.  
Leonard though just stared at the three kids incredulously, while they walked off the school grounds like nothing happened at all. “How do they know this?”   
  
Jim grabbed Leonard by his shoulders to get his attention back. “You kissed someone else?” he almost yelled.  
But Leonard seemed still a little unfocused. “Seriously, Jim, that doesn’t bother you? They literally knew what happened. How do they know this?”   
Jim just shook his head. “Don’t question - just forget it. Doesn’t matter. What matters is this other boy. What the hell, Bones?”   
  
“It’s not like - it wasn’t-” Leonard started but stopped right after. He pushed Jim’s hand away and jumped up, pacing up and down in front of Jim now. “I don’t know, okay?”  
“You don’t know what, Bones? If you kissed him? It’s pretty simple technique.”   
“No.” Leonard shook his head. “Okay, when I first arrived in this town I went into a karaoke bar - don’t say anything - and there was this amazing boy with a voice like an angel. I think he might be our age but I haven’t seen him here in school so maybe he goes somewhere else. Yesterday I went back there and he is there too and before I even knew what was going on, he kissed me! He kissed me, and I have no fucking clue why.”  
  
“Because you’re cute,” Jim couldn’t held the comment back. Leonard was pretty cute and if Spock wouldn’t be interested in him Jim had at least tried to make a move at him. He knew himself.   
“Yeah, but I never really said much to him. I mean, okay, maybe I said that I liked his voice but - but - I don’t know, Jim.” Leonard collapsed onto the bench and put his head into his hands, letting out a loud frustrated sigh.  
  
Sympathetically Jim patted his back. Of course Jim wanted to see Spock and Leonard together but if Leonard really had strong feelings for this mysterious boy he had to be supportive. “You like him?”   
“I don’t know,” Leonard wailed immediately. “He is … amazing, yes, but Spock is awesome. I don’t know, Jim.” Leonard let himself fall against Jim. “Help me.”   
  
“Okay, okay,” Jim said. “Jim will help you. Shall we sing about it?”  
“Noooo!” Leonard immediately sat up and looked at Jim as if he had betrayed him in the worst way ever.  
Jim just shrugged. “Dance then?”   
“No!”  
“Okay, okay, got it.” Jim grinned widely. “But you seriously need to get used to that if you want to survive in this school.”  
“Damn it, Jim!”  
  
Sometimes it was so much fun to tease Leonard. He was an easy target. “Okay, but seriously, it’s obvious what you have to do. You have to find out who this guy is. Right now there is this mysterious aura around him, no wonder that this appeals to you. We need to make him human and when he is, you can decide who you like more. How about that?” Jim had to smile about his own choice of words. Make him  _human_. Maybe this would work on this mysterious guy from the bar. Spock on the other hand was so not human at all.  
  
“Surprisingly this doesn’t sound like a dumb idea.”   
“Surprisingly?” Jim raised his eyebrow - he got that from Spock - and pretended to be hurt. With a loud gasp he clutched at his heart. “You’ve hurt my feelings, Bones.”  
“Just sing about it,” Leonard said with a smirk and got up.   
  
With a quick movement Jim followed Leonard. “So you need help to find out who this guy is?” Jim could probably help more than Leonard could guess. With his supernatural hearing and his ability of following scents he was the best man for this job.   
  
Unfortunately Leonard didn’t know this yet, so he was all defensive. “Hell, no, you’ll just embarrass me. I’ll handle it myself.”   
“Good luck tonight then,” Jim said and patted him one last time on the back, already making plans how to follow Leonard without him noticing. He wouldn’t let this mysterious boy steal away Spock’s boy. Not if he had something to say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, the three students singing were with no doubt Bones' background singers for his heart's song that he just refused to sing in this moment. That's why they knew the lyrics. So no creppy stalker or something like that ;)


End file.
